


Little Brat (Re-Imagined)

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Sex, Cum Marking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sam, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy dom, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: Sam Winchester and you have been together for a while now. You get antsy when he spends all night researching. Acting out only gets bad girls punished.Again all errors are my own failings I apologize.





	Little Brat (Re-Imagined)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story before called "little brat" that was Peter Parker/reader. i recently went back and was like "This would be perfect for a daddy Sam Winchester fic. I'm sure this wont be the last one i write either...
> 
> I don't use an editor at this time so i apologize for any errors. thanks

Sitting on the couch you and Sam watched TV together, or rather you watched TV and he looked up obits on his laptop. Noticing a shadow when his arm moved you just watched him for a moment, his muscles under his shirt twitching as he typed, his chest rising and falling with each breathe. It made you ache for him. Oh that soft uncomfortable ache, the one that goes straight to the pit of your belly when you're around your gorgeous flannel clad man. This couch wasn't being used the way you wish it was.The two of you sat silently together, until now.

"Sam?" You nudge into him putting your chin on his shoulder leaning on him the way you know annoys him.

"hhmm?" He hums back at you raising an eyebrow but not breaking eye contact with his work.

"When are you gonna be done?" You try to push your breasts together hoping he'll take notice, but he doesn’t. He knows what you want though. You can tell he’s just being difficult by the grin creeping onto his lips.

"Not for a while beautiful, what do you want?"

"You." You state flatly.

"You know I’ve gotta finish this work before I can play with you."

"Hhmmmppf" You pout crossing your arms and sitting back down next to him facing the TV.

He chuckles a bit at you but keeps to his work.

After another moment you face him and spread your legs revealing your little white lace panties. You begin touching yourself and slowly you look at him.

"Im achey sammy, I need you."

He reaches over and grabs your hand pulling it away. He looks you dead in the eyes with a "Don't push it." look on his face and lightly spanks you between your legs causing you to jump.

"Did I say you could touch?" He was gripping your wrist harder now waiting for a response.

"No, but-"

"‘No but nothing little girl." He put his paperwork down and pulled you over his knee.

"Count, and you better not miss one or I’m going to start over."

Struggling you try to talk your way out of it. This isn’t going to make the ache go away it’s going to make it worse.

“I’m sorry, I’ll wait patiently, please-"

SMACK!

"Ah! No! I’m sorry!"

"That didn’t sound like 'one' to me darling." He was smiling ear to ear now.

SMACK!

"Two."

"Uh uh, that’s still one.” He sighs. “You never listen."

SMACK! SMACK!

"One! Two!"

"That’s better."

He continued like this for a while, getting great pleasure out of taking some frustration out on you.

"twenty nine."

SMACK!

"Thirty! Sam! Please I’ll be good I promise!" you sobbed.

He rubs your beet red cheeks softly and slides his hand over your panties between your legs.

"So wet, always a mess."

After a moment of calming the ache with his soft touches he pulled away. Grabbing you by the hair he lifts your face to his and sits you straddling his lap with his legs open so your cum doesn’t ruin his work pants. He pulls off your shirt and bra and starts to ever so softly suck on your breasts. Flipping his tongue against your sensitive nipples you can’t help but cry out and grab his hair.

"Fuck! You’re making it worse!"

He stops short.

"What did you just say?" 

"Nothing!" You look up avoiding his eyes.

He grabs you by the jaw pursing your lips and forces you to look at him.

"Did you just swear at me?"

"No! No it wasn’t at you. I’m sorry!"

He pulls you up over his shoulder and over the back of the couch so your ass is lifted up and lands a couple more good ones down on your scarlet cheeks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"please Sam No more! I’m sorry!"

"Hmmm how to teach your naughty mouth a lesson?"

You've soaked through your panties now, little strings of cum are connected to your thighs. Sam grins to himself and wipes some of your slick off your thighs and licks his finger.

"Get on your knees."

"Yes sir."

You sit between his knees and he grabs your hair while pulling himself free from his pants and sliding them down to his ankles. The minute his cock is in front of you your mouth waters and you start to lick his length slowly while maintaining eye contact like he likes. He’s thick and you haven’t been able to swallow all of him yet, but you try. He hums as you bob up and down on him drooling and licking as you go.

"Ok doll face."

He pulls your mouth off of his member by your hair and you open your mouth sticking out your tongue for him. He jerks himself off onto your face and cums in your mouth slapping your tongue with his shaft a couple times. You swallow all that was in your mouth and lick your lips. Not letting you clean off your face he immediately pulls you back up onto the couch next to him.

"Spread your legs."

You do so and he just goes back to his computer and starts reading again leaving you cummed on and dripping just waiting next to him.

"SAM!" You shout. How dare him! Your pussy is swollen with need and he’s just teasing you. The ache has become a burn and it’s so bad even the slight friction from your wet panties is too good.

"I told you to wait." He again doesn’t even look at you, but the smile on his face says it all.

"You’re a jerk." It comes out before you can stop it. This was not a time to let your inner monologue spill out but it just happened. Without a word you were over the back of the couch again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

You scream this time because the slaps were so hard against the already abused skin.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!"

"Didn’t mean it?" He laughs. "I guess you didn’t learn your lesson."

Still holding you over the back of the couch he pulls your panties down and starts to tease your already twitching pussy, running his fingers slowly and gently over your wetness. He slides his fingers easily into you, fingering you slowly and rubbing your clit. He reaches over the couch and pinches your nipple not too hard but hard enough to make you whimper. He’s not going to give you what you want until you’re a drooling mess. He knows it, you know it, and that’s why you need him. He stops everything. His leg moves between yours as he gets behind you. He pushes it to your wetness

"Ride it" He says bluntly.

Sliding over his leg slowly, you’re finally able to relieve some of the ache and get lost in it until you’re about to cum. He senses you’re getting close and pulls his leg away. You’re about to protest when he stuffs his cock into you. He steadied himself with one hand on the back of the couch.

"Now little girl," He says grabbing your throat with his other hand from behind and whispering in your ear.

"Fuck my cock until I say stop." 

It was amazing, the way it filled you and pushed you apart. How it unraveled you and sent you speeding towards release. You were so needy and desperate in your movements that he'd started to pant and you loved hearing the noises he made. It made you feel like you had some kind control in the situation.

"Sam?"

"Yes baby?" He said with his eyes shut enjoying the way you felt squeezing around him.

"Can I please cum?"

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"No."

You moaned and tried to ride him faster knowing he’d stop you.

"I said no!" He pulled out of you and held you by your hair. The cum on your face had dried but you could still smell him as he yanked your head back to kissed you hard. You broke the kiss a moment later.

"Please, it hurts. I wanna cum on your fat cock, please!"

That was it; those were apparently the magic words. He couldn’t resist you anymore. He stuffed it back inside you and started to fuck you into the back of the couch putting emphasis on hitting that deep spot you loved.

"Cum for me you greeedy lil slut." He groaned gritting his teeth in your ear. Within seconds you were screaming his name thanking him a thousand times. He pulled out of you and spilled his second load all over your ass. 

"Thankyou!" You smiled and kissed him on the cheek and hopped up to go the bathroom.

He sat back down completely drained and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Little brat" He mumbled grinning as he settled back to his research.


End file.
